The Deltahub
by AjDoodle
Summary: A Week after the events of Deltarune, a new part of the Dark World opens, revealing new places, new faces, and new enemies. Will the Heroes of light be able to stop the calamity now with a face to the evil? Find out!
1. Welcome to Shard Valley

**Hello all, It's been many years since I once picked up a single thought to come back here, and yet here I stand, writing on a brand new computer, a pitiful man having a sense of nostalgia as he desires to return to a site I haven't thought about since 2017. **

**But yes It is I, Ajdoodle, AKA Mr Charisk, so long ago you once knew me for Undertale's "Maybe Love's not so bad" a small piece of work I had made a much too ambitious sequel that of which I was not happy with and delete in the midst of it's coming finale. It has been many months since then, and so much has happened in my life. I have a financially steady job, I have a girlfriend, and am planning to move out into the world on my own with her. But enough of my personal life, let me tell you a tale. One I have had lots of time to form, and I will bring it to you now. **

The Deltahub: Chapter 1 - Welcome to Shard Valley

A Week, it had been a week since the events of the Chaos King and Kris was still adventuring around the Dark World with Susie, Ralsei and Lancer of course following about as they relaxed in the solitude of the Scarlet Forest "This is the life eh Kris? Just being able to come at lunch and just vanish for a few hours." Susie says crunching on a piece of a lancercookie, much to her little buddy's joy.

"I enjoy having you clowns around all the time! Especially you Susie!" Lancer says with joy

"It is very nice now that the fountain's closed, with Lancer in charge of Card Castle it's far calmer in these areas. Though , I do feel bad for having get your dad locked up Lancer" Says Ralsei in a saddened tone at the last parts of his sentence

"Oh don't worry about him! Rouxl and I make sure he's kept nicely! And He loves the worms!"

Kris sighs a bit of relief, truly it was a relaxing time when Susie and them entered into this place, surely it wouldn't be hard to keep doing this for the rest of the school year. Suddenly a rumbling shakes the entire forest, causing Susie to fall out of her lawnchair and Lancer to drop his drink "What the Hell was that!" Susie yells out as she grips her axe off the floor

"I don't know! But we should check it out!" Ralsei exclaims "Yeah yeah! Let's rough up some clowns that be shaking our ground! So says King Lancer!" Lancer screams jumping for joy as Susie puts a hand on his shoulder

"Actually, Lancer you should probably head back to the castle, make sure all your guys are okay, let the heroes handle this" Lancer was a bit shocked by this remark "A-Are you sure Susie?"

"Yeah...I just got a feeling, don't want you to get hurt, without you there'd be no king to rule after all!" Susie says, forming a slight smile on her face as Lancer also begins to grin "YEAH! ALRIGHT CLOWNS YOU HAVE FUN!" He says jumping on his bike and racing off. Kris stands up looking to both Ralsei and Susie, They point in the direction of the shaking, north of the forest back near the beginning of the darklands "Alright Kris, Let's go make sure everything's okay!" Ralsei says as they all group up and head out through a fast travel door.

Walking out of the door the heroes stood in Ralsei's town, thankfully Lancer had one installed over the week for Ralsei to be able to get around easier. The trio head into the darklands, climbing back up the steep landscape as they arrive near the beginning, where Kris originally fell, finding a new path behind the crash site, leading up to a forest...made entirely of glass trees, some even looking ready to melt at their red hot appearance, with a sign at the very beginning Kris reads out. **{WELCOME TO SHARD VALLEY}**

**To be Continued…**

****Now I know this is a short start, but I promise, I'm back, and I will be posting regularly now! So stay tuned!****


	2. The Forest of Molten Glass

Chapter 2 - Forest of Molten Glass

The Trio look oddly at the forest before them, Susie touching a tree before pulling back from the heat "Damn, are we even able to get through this place?! It's super hot in there!"

Ralsei readjusts his hat before pulling out their Manuel from the inventory "I don't recall this place existing before, if so I should have written some tips to stay cooled down...What should we do Kris?"

Kris rubs their chin for a bit pondering if they should continue or not, before suddenly another quake shook the ground beneath our heroes feet, deciding for them as Kris fell back into the forest. Finding the ground to be suspiciously cold compared to the scolding hot trees surrounding them as Susie and Ralsei rush over, the monster helping Kris back onto their feet "You okay? These quakes are starting to piss me off!" Susie says as Ralsei attempts to calm her down

"N-Now Susie! I'm sure we can figure out just who or what is the cause of them...I do hope so at least, but on the bright side! It seems the path is nice and cold, so long as we stay on it we should be safe from the heat"

Kris nods at this before leading onwards into the molten forest. Seeing a bundle of strange pieces of hot glass rushing forward at them "Here we go guys!" Ralsei yells as a battle commences

**《****Moltews having a meltdown!****》**

Weapons equipped the heroes of light get into their battle stances, Kris thinking about what to do before deciding to ACT

**| Check Blow |**

**| X-Blow Insult | **

Focusing on one of the two Moltews Kris blows hard, causing their hot body to cool down before Susie and Raslei defend as it becomes the enemy's hot Moltew rushes in attempting to hug their soul with Susie as the target, Easily controlling the small heart out of the way, the cooled one attempted to do the same thing, but targeting Ralsei, hitting the Soul but doing no damage, feeling comfortable as they nuzzle against it. Coming back to their turn, Kris spares the cold Moltew, causing them to rush off, Both of the others defending again as the Moltew rushes in for a hug once more! Targeting Susie again they nick the side of the soul, Susie shaking from the pain "SON OF A BITCH THATS HOT!" The monster yells out holding her arm "Susie are you alright?!" Ralsei says concerned before Susie grits her teeth "I'm fine, let's just finish this before I resort to smashing these things!"

Kris nods at this before selecting X-Blow, all three of the heroes this time blowing hard at the darkner before it becomes solid cold glass, it rolls over to Kris nuzzling them before they are spared, finishing the fight.

"Well, these little guys sure are a handful" Ralsei says pulling a slice of cake out and handing it to Susie as she heals from it "Yeah, they're small stupid and hot and I don't like me. What about you Kris?"

Kris shrugs, not really having an opinion on the small molten creatures, before they continue deeper into the forest…

**To be Continued**


End file.
